Stormeye
by cusshey
Summary: Larka is half Human, half Lycan, She knows Jack & the Doctor better than anyone but it has been 3 years since she last found Jack & they are like tweedledumb & tweedledumber when together! janto. Blood & battles. language. gore-ish.
1. Full Blown

**Translations for the welsh and lescuian will be given in the back Convaythis. Is the translator I used sorry if it is wrong!**

**Just so any readers know this I do not own Torchwood which I am clearly copying and I do not own any characters except my own added ones and Stormeye. RTD and BBC own Torchwood and the rest of the characters that are not mine...*sniff* though I wish they were!**

S T O R M E Y E

Full Blown

Hey all, Cusshey here, just wanted to first, thank you for picking this up, and second to warn you, yes, to warn you. What your about to read is not good. Yes this first episode is absolutely horrid. The writing is bad, the punctuation is horrific and don't even get me started on the plot. But. My excuse! This idea came upon me a while back, I wanted to get it written down in story form. When I wrote this I only planned to have it as an idea, to maybe reuse. I do plan on completely re-writing this, but until then, please, read it with open minds. The information in this episode is more or less crucial, so, thanks again!

"Well done love." Khaz said with such empathy Larka half believed that he actually meant it.

"Thanks." She said trying to sound happy that her boyfriend was happy, for her.

"Its just ranks and plus, if Stormeye really wanted to show off I would be working for Stormeye 1, In London." Said Larka again.

"Yeah well Stormeye 3 is just as good, Cardiff love, Wales." Said Khaz rolling his 'r's in a Welsh like manner.

"Thanks Cariad." Said Larka, slipping in to Welsh.

"Dwi wrth fy modd pan fyddwch yn mynd cymraeg" Said Khaz, Larka looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh sorry its just so weird being here in Cardiff, so many people here speak English that I slip into Welsh without knowing!" She said.

"dylem fynd i Stormeye" Said Khaz.

"Im ashamed that you wasted our beautiful language with saying that!"

"But we do you know!"

"Fine."

They both left the small flat belonging to the two of them. They huffed out into the streets, it was raining like usual but they were prepared with umbrellas. The small tourist office was in view, Larka threw open the door, it banged loudly against the wall.

"Morning!" Gasped Larka as she burst through the door and out of the pouring rain.

"Bloody rain..." Muttered Khaz shaking dry his brolly.

Ianto looked up from his book.

"Morning to you to Khaz, hi Larka, the others are waiting for you and my coffee, but your all early and my coffee doesn't start till half nine and its twenty past so you can all wait, so you can go on ahead!" said Ianto.

"Great, pouring rain and I have to wait ten minutes befo-

"Actually eight minutes and counting" said Ianto cutting Khaz off, Ianto did his classic smile and Khaz just huffed and dragged Larka into the Hub, which Ianto kindly let them into.

"im heno yn mynd i gael yn feddw ac yn pasio allan ar y stryd, pryd deffro im yn mynd i ailadrodd eto ac eto hyd nes i marw am i eisiau fy coffi waedlyd!" Said Khaz dumping his soaking bag on his desk which was the messiest of all.

"Pleasure to see you too Khaz." Said Jack from the stairs that lead up to the board room and Jack's office.

-o-

"Hay Gwen I brought you a choc bar I was just passing Tesco and well you know, thought I might pick you up your favorite!" Larka pulled out a Snickers bar. Gwen's face lit up she snatched it and started eating it like a little child.

"Thanks Larks, your a star!"

"Hay Larka you gunna hang out in the archives all day or are you gunna scare Ianto into making us coffee." Called Jack. Larka rolled her eyes and ran up to Jack's office.

"Seriously is that all you see me for? Some giant puppy that goes and plays fetch with your boyfriend? ddifrif un, diwrnod!"

"Go on doggy and i'll get you a treat"

"Gain..." Larka swooped out.

As Larka went to find Ianto, for some reason all her memories started flooding back to her. Half human, half Lycan, an alien race that resembles an Earth Wolf, though about ten times the size. She could easily speak English and Welsh, but also, the native tongue of her species, Lescuian. She was an experiment gone wrong, the Doctor found her on the streets of earth and took her to an orphanage, at the age of twelve she found him during the Utopia days the year that never was, her foster family had been killed in the disaster, of course now they were very much alive thanks to the Doctor. She was with the Doctor, Jack and Martha during those times.

One time, while looking through the endless TARDIS corridors, she came across a chest, and after opening it, found a small pole, just 30 centimeters in length. A deep blood rich purple. When she pushed a small button on it, it evolved into a full two meter long staff, at either end were two blades, and thin green markings had appeared all around the edges. The Doctor had told her that it chooses someone. Almost like the sword in the stone in that it picks someone to use it. He said it picked her, he told her it was originally made on Galifrey, it was specifically meant for cutting through Dalektanium.

Lycan's enjoy communicating telepathically, not that they don't have the capacity to speak, they just find it less of a hassle. Larka enjoys using the ability to share amongst the team, all of them, using telepathy when needed. Larka could remember trying to teach them to build walls around there minds, in case they ever wanted to keep others out of their heads.

Her ability to transform into her Lycan form was a surprise to her once she turned thirteen, large, black, piercing blue eyes like crystal. It scares Ianto more than it should, and Jack makes Larka creep up behind Ianto and growl a little, scaring him.

When Jack heard the yell coming from out side he chuckled contently and gave the signature 1000 watt smile that _is,_ Jack Harkness, Ianto marched in.

"JACK!"

"Yes, oh gorgeous one?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Coffee."

"JACK I-" Jack signaled him to be quiet.

"What?" asked Ianto calmer now. Jack clicked his fingers and a concentrated growling came as Larka crept into the room - as still a human - her features had changed slightly, smaller pupils with a bigger surrounding green, which was almost her Lycan blue. Her movements seemed rather primitive and her now elven type ears were twitching franticly.

Sharper canines, almost fangs, and just a quirky feeling around her, this was her 'half form' as she called it, right in the middle of Lycan and Human.

"Coffee coming right up just how you like it, sir" and Ianto fled pushing past Larka.

"You could have grabbed him by the collar and had more fun." Said Jack.

"But I just cant be that mean to Yan its not right, he is fragile and you don't know how many times I would love to punch you in the face with what I hear him think about you, seriously Jack, if you don't love him then put him out of his misery and leave him alone otherwise go and tell him or I will permanently ad-drefnu eich wyneb."

"I don't know what that means but Im guessing that I don't wanna stay around to find out do I?"

"No Jack, no." And, Satisfied, Larka left a stunned Jack.

The whole team could speak Lescuian, Larka posted it all in their minds so they understood.

"Fing kind Jack slik vertu behait!" Said Larka cracking her neck as she deformed from her 'half form.'

"You think Jack is a stupid idiot who needs a lesson?" Asked Tosh.

"Kia..." said Larka in Lescuian for 'yes'.

"Wow thats just plain complicated." Said Khaz coming out from behind his desk.

"Shut it cariad, or your gunna get it later!" Said Larka a smile twitching on her lips.

"Wow, im i siarad Cymraeg ers y bore!" Said Khaz laughing.

"Same!" Said Larka joining in.

"What did he say?" Asked Owen.

"He said he has been speaking Welsh since this morning." Said Ianto.

"Ianto mae tri ohonom sydd yn siarad Cymraeg a fi angen at aros felly os gwelwch yn dda" Said Khaz.

"If you say so." Said Ianto. "Its not like I was giving a lesson."

"Yeah, but give them long enough and they'll catch on." Said Khaz, he didn't mind him and Larka being able to speak Welsh it was the fact that Ianto did, he wanted to be able to talk to Larka in front of them with out them knowing what was being said.

"Larka you could make this whole thing easier by placing at least basic Welsh in our minds." Said Tosh pouting.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Lark grinned. Khaz smirked and nodded in agreement. Ianto took the steaming cup of coffee on a tray up the stairs on to the balcony and into Jack's office. Jack had thrown his feet onto his desk, Jack peeped over the book he was reading of 'WWII Weapons'. Ianto threw him a disapproving look and Jack immediately took his feet down.

"Un cwpan sut yr ydych yn ei hoffi syr." Said Ianto, Jack looked up as he pushed the book into a draw.

"Oui, Merci." Said Jack grinning at Ianto.

"Oh, sorry sir, I said, One cup how you like it sir."

"heh my dog didn't do to bad then!"

"You're dog? You already have a pet!" Jack looked confused.

"What do you mean, the only pet we have here is Myfanawy! And you claimed him!"

"Remember, Janet the weevil?" Asked Ianto. "And I didn't claim him, he bonded with me. Possibly something to do with all the shrimp I brought for him, and chocolate, but Im sure he just likes me anyway."

"Sure." Said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Flu ta vertu." Said Ianto

"Now why are you talking in Lescuian? And this isn't stupid at all!"

"I don't know I just have been talking in random languages today, please, Jack, don't ask..." Ianto put a hand to his head and turned to leave but Jack stopped him by saying,

"Ianto, I-Idoloveyouandyouknowthatright?" Jack gulped he just held his breath and tensed every muscle while he was saying those words. Ianto turned,

"Of corse, cariad."

"Its just Larka said tha-" But Jack was cut off by Ianto's lips crushing his. _Thought Larka would have something to do with it_. Thought Ianto.

Down stairs things were quiet until.

"FINALLY!" Yelled Larka, everyone turned to stare at her, looks of utter confusion plastered to their faces, she began to feel the whole team crawling into her mind to figure it out, to find out what had just happened, Larka built up a thick wall around her mind, keeping her thoughts private. Grinning she said,

"Oh, believe me, you will be hearing about it later!" With that she retreated to her desk, there she tidied her things and took out a plain paper pad and a pencil, she found herself absentmindedly sketching the main hall in the main palace on Lescu, her planet. She sighed at it.

"Its beautiful cariad." Said Khaz coming up behind her.

"I miss it." Said Larka.

"I would, God its stunning..." Said Khaz breathless.

"y caneuon Lescu canu i mi Khaz" Said Larka crying.

"Shhhh gariad ei mynd i fod yn iawn." Said Khaz. Hugging her from behind.

"No Khaz its no going to be ok... they are songs of sadness..."

"Well screw the songs Larks, I can't bare to see you cry."

Larka stood up and flung her chair behind her, hitting Khaz in the process, she turned her head to him,

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Her eyes were suddenly a tinted purple like amethyst pools like violet flowers, Khaz promptly collapsed before her. She closed her eyes and cried, she wasn't sure why,

"Ex dohs far facied-The songs are sacred." She said crying harder. "Stupid emotions" She said confusingly slipping from Lescuian to English. Ianto was there cradling her, enveloping her in his arms. Anyone would think their relationship would have been a couple if Larka didn't already have Khaz and Ianto, Jack. But soul mates were another way of putting their relationship. Owen was at Khaz's side and dragging him awkwardly to the autopsy-bay.

Ianto rocked Larka gently,

"dawelwch yn awr dawelwch yn awr dawel eich ok Khaz fydd yn iawn ei mynd i fod yn iawn Its ok Larka..."

Larka grasped his jacket crying into it, God damn emotions, they always get in the way, Lescu hits a nerve for her, its like being away from home but being home at the same time, this was more confusion and longing rather than sadness and worry. "cariad rydych yn mynd i fod yn iawn" Said Ianto again.

Jack was down there in a flash coming up next to Ianto.

"Damn..." He muttered. He saw the drawing and recognized it from when Larka and him and the Doctor went to Lescu.

Ianto was sitting by Larka's bed side holding her hand limply. She had been out for about an hour now and had only heard distant bickering from the Hub center. He hadn't noticed Jack in the doorway.

"You are spending so much time with her...Should I be jealous?" Said Jack, Ianto scowled then,

"Jack for god sake this is serious. She's getting all this crap from Lescu its like when Owen tries to watch the News its to much information and he has a fit, well this is the same."

"Im sorry..." Jack came up to Ianto sitting behind him on the small bed that was actually his but apparently Larka was using it, not like he had be asked for permission but he was fine with it, he draped his right arm round Ianto's right shoulder.

"Im really sorry..."

When Larka woke she smiled at the sight of the two of them. She sat up slightly. 'Im fine,' she murmured and shuffled out of the room, the two men not entirely sure of what to do.

"Just leave her."

WELSH TRANSLATIONS

Cariad- Love/sweetheart

Dwi wrth fy modd pan fyddwch yn mynd cymraeg- I love it when you go Welsh

dylem fynd i Stormeye-we should go to Stormeye

im heno yn mynd i gael yn feddw ac yn pasio allan ar y stryd, pryd deffro im yn mynd i ailadrodd eto ac eto hyd nes i marw am i eisiau fy coffi waedlyd!-tonight im going to get drunk and pass out on the street, when waking up im going to repeat again and again until I die for my bloody coffee!

Gain-Fine

ddifrif un, diwrnod!-seriously one day!

ad-drefnu eich wyneb.-rearrange your face

Wow, im i siarad Cymraeg ers y bore!- Wow, iv been speaking Welsh since the morning!

Ianto mae tri ohonom sydd yn siarad Cymraeg a fi angen at aros felly os gwelwch yn dda-Ianto three of us who speak Welsh and I want to stay that way so please

Un cwpan sut yr ydych yn ei hoffi syr- One cup how you like it sir

y caneuon Lescu canu i mi Khaz- i sing the songs of Lescu Khaz

Shhhh gariad ei mynd i fod yn iawn.-Shhhh love is going to be ok.

maddau i mi gariad- forgive me love/sweetheart

dawelwch yn awr dawelwch yn awr dawel eich ok Khaz fydd yn iawn ei mynd i fod yn iawn-hush now hush now calm your ok Khaz is right, it's going to be all right.

cariad rydych yn mynd i fod yn iawn- love/sweetheart your going to be all right.

LESCUIAN TRANSLATIONS

Ex dohs far facied- The songs are sacred

Flu ta vertu-this is stupid/idiot

Fing kind Jack slik vertu behait!-I think Jack is a stupid/idiot

Kan, Tosh Jit ta glethi flu mak-No Tosh it is easier this way.

**Hello, thanks for reading that, just to let you know that I am aware of how bad that was, and the pain I just put you through in reading that! I really do want you to keep reading, here is the reason: This story was never meant for people to read, I came up with it one night when I was upset and alone in my room. It all progressed from there and I wanted to get it down on paper before I forgot it, then it turned into this, but I wont bore you with how that happened, after all thats another story.**

**In general, I do improve at lease by the next episode I hope you read, I am aware of how horrid that was, I usually wouldn't put a little message at the end, but I just read through it and saw how glitchy it was, please give the next episode a go, and by the last episode I know that I have improved and I hope you can see that by then also by the 5th episode I put the translations next to the piece of text instead of you having to turn over to the last page all the time.**

**Thank You.**


	2. Jackets And Coffee Cups

S T O R M E Y E

Jackets And Coffee Cups

It was a normal day at Stormeye, or at least, as far as normal goes for them. Owen came down from the hot-house after spraying the various plants with what ever chemicals this doctor decided to use, as he sailed down the stairs he saw Larka and Khaz appearing through the hatch doors together.

"Larka os gwelwch yn dda arafa i lawr!" Said Khaz running after her.

Owen walked to his desk which was next to Tosh's desk he found envelope on his desk marked:

IANTO

"Thats mine." Said Ianto briskly walking past and snatching it from his hands.

"It wasn't like I was gunna read it!" Barked Owen.

"Sure you wouldn't Owen sure you wouldn't." Said Ianto with his classic grin.

Larka was called up to Jack's office _again _and then she came down smiling slightly. When Jack heard the yell from Ianto, and Larka and the rest of the team burst into laughter Jack did that classic 1000 watt smile chuckling.

"JACK!"

"Yes mommy am I in trouble?"

"For god sake Mr. Harkness, Rydych chi mewn trafferth gymaint nad oes gennych syniad waedlyd!"

"Well mommy I don't know what you just said but I can make it better!" Jack walked briskly over to Ianto trying to get Ianto into a embrace but Ianto ducked out swiftly.

"Nuh uh, sorry cariad but not this time." Jack pouted and whimpered at the loss, Ianto just smiled and walked out leaving a pouting and very childish Jack.

Larka laughed as soon as she saw Ianto.

"Sorry cariad just following orders." She said grinning. Ianto ignored her and went to his desk which was placed upsettingly just on the side of the kitchen, and sat down looking at his hands.

Larka snuck up on him but just loud enough just so Ianto was aware of her being there, her arms looped around his neck from behind him and she rested her chin on his right shoulder.

"I really am sorry cariad." Bending down rather uncomfortably so she could be at his sitting level. Ianto was quiet.

"Jack colli chi, ydych wedi bod mor dawel yn ddiweddar, yr ydych yn gwybod y gallwch ddweud wrthyf unrhyw beth."

"I know I can and besides you could just read my mind..."

"Ianto cariad I don't just read peoples minds if its private." Ianto looked up expectantly, which was hard due to the position they were in.

"Ianto, what's bugging you? And what's with the letter?" She said, gesturing to the envelope.

"Its from Jack, about, well more or less inviting me out, he can't pull himself to say it." Larka let her chin drop so her cheek was now pressed against his right shoulder.

"A man of many words and dating makes him speechless...ha ha...typical" Whined Larka softly, Larka absentmindedly began to growl-among her species this was supposed to calm down someone.

"Larka, your freaking me out, you know that stuff creeps me out."

"Sorry Yan heh its hard to stop sometimes...huh twentie-seven years on Lescu... twentie-six years on earth...ha I'm fifty-three years old in total!"

"looking good for your age." Deadpanned Ianto, Larka finally stood up and punched him in the shoulder jokingly.

"Ow." Said Ianto acting out a death scene...Badly. Larka stifled a laugh but couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

"So, are you gunna go?" Asked Larka, Ianto looked confused.

"The, you know, date?"

"Ah, oh, I don't know..."

"Ei iawn i fod yn poeni cariad" Larka's hand was resting on his same shoulder as before and Ianto put a comforting hand over hers, he knew how she worried, how she has had sleepless nights in the past, how she has driven out in the middle of the night to bars and clubs to pick him up, how she came to his flat every time he rang with a problem or she telepathically heard him crying and come round so fast you could have blinked and she would suddenly appear right there, how she has saved his life countless times, how she has found him unconscious pass out on the streets, in the poring cold rain at four am and sat with him for hours using her jacket as a blanket and then being off sick for the next few days, about three times. Larka was everything to him, he knew he loved Jack, but, Larka was different, she was everything, his comfort, his life, his defender, and she didn't care at her losses, it was about making sure that Ianto was Ok, that Ianto was fine, that Ianto wasn't hurt, and now, he was definitely hurt and confused.

-o-

Ianto was at home on his bed, in his pajamas, crying his eyes out, and when he heard the car pull up out side he swore silently to himself, _she had to come out here in the pouring rain just for me_, he thought. When he heard the window open behind him and the drenched Larka walk in he sighed,_ What is this 7 floors up?_ he thought to himself again.

Larka took off her drenched coat and sat next to him her normal clothes dry, Ianto felt her arm wrap around him and pull him towards her.

"Its Ok cariad." Whispered Larka. "Its Ok, don't worry." Ianto wasn't exactly upset or anything he was just so confused, and he didn't feel like he was in on this, like this whole thing was some stupid dream maybe he was in a coma but no, even that would be to good to be true. Ianto had already grabbed the collar of her blue polo shirt and Larka smirked slightly as she gently rocked the two of them.

-o-

"Did I mention that I hate the rain?" Said Khaz as he entered the hub the very next morning.

"Yes Khaz like 9 times...Today..." Said Larka, who was tired from the late night the night before. Larka new something was up when Ianto wasn't at the front desk this morning or at his desk inside either.

"Larka get Ianto will ya?" Called Jack coming from his office and then walking to the hot-house to look at a new plant UNIT had sent round as a unknown object for identification but it was only to obvious it was a secret present from Martha but then again Jack and Larka were the only two who knew this since they were the only two who actually knew Martha Jones.

"He isn't up there with you?" called Larka. But Jack was in the hot-house and didn't hear.

_He isn't up there with you?_

Asked Larka though their minds

_Why is he not down there?_

_No._

_This isn't good, he is usually the most punctual person I know and thats saying somethings cause I know a lot of people. That reminds me did I ever tell you about this guy? Funny story he-_

_Im sure its very funny but it can wait._

_Did anything happen that could have caused this? _Asked Jack sounding very concerned.

_*Pause*_

_Larka?_

_No. Nothing that I can think of._

_You sure? You know him better than all of us._

_No. Nothing Jack Im sure._

_Fine, go and find him, you're excused._

_Im excused? When did you last say that?_

_Just go._

_Gan._

"Shit." Larka said to her self and left the cogged door and out into the streets, she didn't care of the rain, in fact it was almost over, She went to a small ally-way, one that was directly to the left of the tourist office, it always gave of bad memories, she found Ianto here multiple times passed out, trust Jack or who ever started this thing to make the Hub right near a club. And it only took Larka a few seconds to realize what she tripped over was Ianto. Drunk. Passed out. Ianto.

"For Gods sake you." Said Larka scooping him up. People stared, probably because there was a skinny fragile looking girl carrying a fully grown man into a tourist office and then disappearing when a man came to find out what was going on because he was a paramedic thinking Ianto was hurt and finding no one there was almost giving them away.

"OH MY GOD!" Cried Gwen, Jack popped his head round the corner then his eyes widened with fear, he ran to Larka, who, sank to the ground and lay Ianto on the cold metal floor.

"W-What the hell happened?" He managed to stammer out eventually.

"Calm down Jack, he got drunk passed out, take him to the autopsy-bay and Owen keep him ya know alive." Jack's breath hitched.

"Sorry I didn't mean it in that context." Said Larka smiling slightly, helping Owen to lift Ianto Jack couldn't move so Gwen and Tosh had the job of snapping him out of it.

Hours had passed...

1:00am

Jack and Larka were at the autopsy-bay just the two of them, well, Ianto to, but, at this point he doesn't really count. Larka was a fully trained medic and was often helping Owen with his works and studies and when there is a 'man-down'. Kinda thing. Jack couldn't stop looking at Ianto and Larka was the only person at this point that was helping, sending calming and comforting waves, which Jack appreciated very much.

2:00am

At least now there was movement, Larka finished with checking on Ianto, wanting to break the ice with fiddling with random chemicals but realized it was pointless, she turned around and stood now facing Jack and Ianto, she brushed the hair off Ianto's face which seemed to make Jack zone back into the real world, he looked up at her expectantly.

"He's gunna be fine just calm down, he's just hung over and hit his head." Said Larka.

3:00am

When Larka's breath hitched Jack looked up, she was smiling she walked over to Ianto's side and bent down grinning, he opened his eyes. Jack rushed over even though it was only one step-not even-away.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Said Ianto in a hoarse voice back, Larka just smiled and got up to go home, this was her job to mind her 'boys'.

"Thank you." Said Jack looking up.

"S'ok, just next time, Ianto tell me." Said Larka.

"Tell her what?" Asked Jack puzzled.

"Never mind that Jack, take Ianto home, call me if you need me and, oh, and heh your welcome." She said leaving the two of them.

"OH AND JACK." She called again as she made her way through the Hub and to the exit, the cog door opened. "THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IS, NO." Larka smiled leaving a gob smacked Jack cursing under his breath, he never could quite forget about Larka's mind reading abilities.

Larka got home at 4:30AM which wasn't that bad considering. Khaz was asleep on the sofa, the football was on TV and an empty beer can and empty pizza box on the coffee table.

_At least he ate something_. She thought. Moving him would be to risky like this so she swamped him in a blanket, turned the TV off and went to bed. That night or well morning really in bed she telepathically talked to Gwen, who was awake for some reason, and she wanted to know Ianto was Ok. Larka explained all that happened and Gwen relieved at the news, thanked Larka for acting like it was a big deal, just for Jack's sake. Larka came into the Hub the next morning to find herself completely alone. She checked her watch it was 10:00AM. If anything she was late. She clipped on her com.

"Jack?"

"Larka! Weevil hunting with Ianto a friends. Don't panic Khaz is here too, Owen is tending to Tosh's bite wound, just keep the Hub in order." Said Jack.

"Wait Ianto is out on field?" Asked Larka looking around the Hub for him.

"Yeah I am." Came a different voice over the coms. Ianto.

"You should be resting." Came Larka's calm serene voice. There was a pause over the coms.

"I'm fine, I'm in the SUV manning the coms and you're taking up radio waves, the team could be in trouble especially because Tosh is injured." Ianto said with a mocking smile. Larka could hear the smile in his voice. She kept her com on just incase.

-o-

"Oh Tosh!" Larka gasped as Tosh came through the cog door limping on Owen, Larka ran to Khaz, Jack and Ianto who were struggling with a weevil.

"Why the hell did you bring it in here?"

Asked Larka.

"Its my pet." Stated Jack.

"He was jealous of Myfanawy." Explained Ianto.

"From my point of view its a sorry waste, I feel sorry for that poor beast." Said Khaz. Larka steadied the weevil, her eyes went a deep yet also light at the same time, shade of purple and the weevil fell to the ground.

"Thats what you did to me before!" Pouted Khaz.

"Hypnosis." Corrected Larka.

Jack was just being childish. _Again_.

"Why? Why?" Cried Jack. "He was so young!"

"S'ok cariad." Said Ianto jokingly. Larka & Khaz just shrugged and taking an arm each, took the weevil down to the cells. Jack was pouting upstairs.

"It's just asleep." Larka confirmed checking its pulse before quickly escaping the cell as Khaz closed it.

Tosh was being treated by Owen upstairs. Khaz & Larka came upstairs, returned to their desks and put on their coms, they turned on the computers and Larka went on to the CCTV to monitor the new weevil, she needed to make sure that it woke up Ok. Khaz did his e-mail and started looking up the football scores that he had missed that morning. Larka heard him sigh and shake his head. Khaz threw his fist down against the desk, making Larka jump. Ianto & Jack came down stairs from Jacks office, Ianto looked slightly baffled, tie askew, ruffled hair and blushing, always blushing.

WELSH TRANSLATIONS

Larka os gwelwch yn dda arafa i lawr!-Larka please slow down!

Rydych chi mewn trafferth gymaint nad oes gennych syniad waedlyd!-You are in trouble so you have no bloody idea!

Jack colli chi, ydych wedi bod mor dawel yn ddiweddar, yr ydych yn gwybod y gallwch ddweud wrthyf unrhyw beth-Jack lost you, you have been so quiet recently, you know you can tell me anything

Ei iawn i fod yn poeni cariad- it is alright to be worried love

LESCUIAN TRANSLATIONS

Gan-Fine


	3. Down Town Blowfish

S T O R M E Y E

Down Town Blowfish

Larka was enjoying her day off, walking down main street, suddenly her phone set off a 'ding' spiking her attention. She flipped out her iPhone that Jack made sure they all had. She went to texts.

"Jack..." She whispered the name of the text sender. She opened the text.

**STORMEYE :)**

Said the text.

"Damn..." She groaned. She looked up. She rolled her eyes when she found she was standing right out-side the water-tower. Getting on the lift she cried.

"Hey all!" There was a chorus of

"Hi!" From Gwen and Tosh. Friendly as ever.

"About bloody time!" From Owen. Typical as ever.

"Hello" From Ianto. Formal as ever.

"Larka!" From Khaz. Enthusiastic as ever.

"Larks I need you in my office now!" From Jack. Nothing changes.

_Jack what is it?_ Sent Larka to Jack.

_Just come down you, maybe I should speed up the lift_. He said.

_Nah its good for dramatic effect_. Said Larka telepathically, the whole thing is easier than the coms. Larka went to the office.

"Ok Jack what do you want and don't try anything or I will physically kill you again and again and again." Said Larka.

Jack felt rather uncomfortable as he realized she meant it.

"Heh, well actually since your more than capable i've got a little 'mission' for you." Larka looked confused, then she rolled her eyes.

"Jack, look it's no good favoring me I have a boyfriend and so do you." She pointed out, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"No Larka, I mean this, its a Blowfish." Larka's eyes widened. The she let out a sigh.

"Blowfish? Really? Ok fine i'll go, send directions to my collar." Said Larka.

"Already done." "I hate you."

"Really?"

"No." And Larka left. Jack chuckled at this. Larka's collar is a, well, collar which she wears as a Lycan, she also wears: A saddle, face paint made to strange markings, bracelets made from string and her collar which looks very out of place being all hi-tech. All her gear is from Lescu (Apart from the collar) she got it all when she officially became part of the pack the pack being over 50 million spread over the planet!

Larka went out, into the archives, and out the door into strangely, sunny Cardiff. The ally-way to the left was always empty, she crept in, turning into a Lycan was always a strangely comforting experience for Larka, and with a ripping crack her spine changed, her skull enlarged, and her hands reassembled, not to forget her large bushy tail Jack was always teasing about. Her collar made a soft beeping noise high pitched so only she could hear, the directions were given in morse code in the little beeps.

Larka's heavy paws did the job for her, she felt like she was flying over the rooftops and had to restrain herself from howling with pleasure. Her eyes seemed old for one so young and her face was completely black with her piercing blue eyes seeming so out of place.

Larka froze when she caught the smell, and hunched down trying to soften the instinctive growl. When she caught the thick distinctive smell of blood her lips rippled with a hidden lust for it.

_Calm down you._ Larka froze.

_Gwen?_

_Yes, calm down Ok?_

_Gwen?_

_Larka, bloody hell calm down!_

_Gwen?_

_Larka shut it, the Blowfish is only the beginning, down in the sewers there are tons more. Thousands._

_What?_

_Kill this one, or maybe...Larka put it to sleep we could use a hostage._

_Good idea._

Larka crept round. The Blowfish stared at this freak of nature and suddenly felt very light and couldn't look away from her then he fell or at least he thought he did.

Larka caught the Blowfish's body on her own and balanced him on the saddle, Gwen showed herself by climbing down from a nearby roof top.

Back at the Hub Khaz already knew something was up when the two girls were gone.

"Jack?" Began Khaz.

"I know but I trust them." Said Jack. The two of them stared at each other.

"Its just one." Said Jack.

"So why did Gwen go?"

"I don't know." Unamused, Khaz went to his desk. He looked to his left, he saw Larka's and Ianto's desks both set next to the kitchen and Khaz was never happy how close their desks were and how his was so far away from hers, to his right he saw Gwen's empty desk Owen's desk with Owen siting there fiddling with some random piece of equipment, and then Tosh's desk surrounded by monitors so her face was hidden. Directly in-front of him was the water-tower and behind him was the cog door. He liked his desk, it faced the upper levels allowing him to see who was in the HotHouse and who was in the Boardroom, though he was far away from the armoury, he didn't complain about his view. He looked down, his desk was clear glass though he had placed a leather mat down over it, his desk was uncharacteristically tidy and he touched the mouse to wake up his computer.

**STATUS: Live/Examining security protocols_**

**STORMEYE**

**secure_extranet: logged in**

**BUILDING MODE STRUCTURE: 418270**

Khaz logged in and went to e-mail. Nothing. He sighed, he went to news items and things, to check for anything new happening, anything to get out of boredom. He turned to his left when he heard the clank of Ianto turing on the coffee machine, he was about to ask for a cup of his amazing brew when he realized how solemn he looked. He just nodded to himself and turned back round and continued typing or at least pretending to type, he felt Ianto's gaze drilling into the back of his neck. Khaz pretended that he found something online and went to the Autopsy Room to grab a random file and start flicking through it, Ianto already knew he was faking but he also knew Khaz was distressed, he was too, he wanted to know where Larka was she would have gotten it by now and Gwen went why did Gwen go? Ianto realized he wasn't the first to think this when he looked up from a steaming cup of coffee he just made and realized Khaz was gone. Khaz's gun, his com and his stun gun all gone.

"Khaz pam yr ydych yn gwneud y pethau hyn?"

Larka was down in the sewers hardly affected by the weight of the Blowfish & Gwen sitting on her saddle. The Blowfish had now been cuffed and was sleeping tied to the back of the saddle. This was the first time Gwen had ridden Larka. Gwen was still deciding what was best to hold on to, the pommel of the saddle or Larka's long black fur, Larka stopped.

_Gwen, don't get out your gun, no weapons, this is your first time ridding, I can take whatever I need from myself to kill or put to sleep, stay put, don't freak out, and when I run, I run fast, so hold on._

_Thats comforting._

_I take telepathic waves, if you focus you can send waves that can make one more violent or calm, that is a job of a ridder._

_You know this like you have done it before._

_I have two ridders already, there is usually one but since I am of two parts-Human and Lycan- I can have two ridders, they can physically control me if it comes to it._

_So what am I to this whole thing?_

_Lycans can be ridden by anyone, but its strange and different and you wont have as much control._

_Who are your ridders then?_

_Well, one is a great man with a name of healing, and the other... A man who travelled with me and the healing man there were four of us. Me, the man of a healing name, a medical student she now works for UNIT, and then the other man._

_So your ridders are those two men._

_Yep._

_Do you see them often?_

_Well lets just say, one more than the other._

_And the girl works for UNIT? Yes, now no more questions, I don't like reminders of my past._

_What about Khaz was he the other man you were talking about?_

_No, now no more questions._

_So Khaz has never ridden you?_

_No, there is just the man of healing and the other man those two men are more important to me than life itself and if I could go to the stars again with the man of healing and the other man also came to, just the three of us, like it used to be, I would do anything to get that life back._

_What happened?_

_Gwen if I told you, you would think of me different, not of the person you thought I was._

_I know you have no family, that you are a hybrid, that you were taken to an orphanage by a man at the age of eight, and at twelve you escaped from your foster parents, that you somehow found Jack and somewhere along the lines you came to Stormeye._

_Your only just touching the surface Gwen, you have no idea._

_Tell me._

_At the age of eight I was somehow transported to earth. The first man of healing, his name was the Doctor, he found me and knew what I was, he took me away to an orphanage, and at twelve I knew I had to find him, I did. He literally travels in time and space, and he was with a man called Jack. The Doctor took me to Lescu I spent 27 years there. Jack left after that. The Doctor came and picked me up again, I returned to a twelve year old girl and found my staff in his wonderful machine, he gave it to me, said I could keep it, I stayed with him till I was fourteen, the medical student joined us, then we found Jack again, we lived the most amazing adventure after that. Then we went to the plains of Nephic, beautiful plains with mountains huge mountains, there I trained the Doctor and Jack to ride me. The student left, and I lived on earth till I was 23. Jack wanted me in Stormeye and iv been here for three years._

It was quiet for a while, while Gwen tried to slot things together. She always knew Jack and Larka went back, but she didn't know that it was as far as this.

Larka stopped in her tracks. A growl was already forming in her chest, he ears were symmetrically pricked forward.

_Larka?_

_Shhhh._

_Larks?_

_Shut up._

_Im technically not talking._

_Gwen, shut it._

_What's going on?_

_Blowfish, smells of cat food down here, and blood, lots of that._

_You sure? Blood?_

_Oh you bettcha, the smell is so distinctive, like iron and rust but, its so strong, so pulling._

_Hmmm._

_Ok, they know we're here, and there is...Three...No...Five!_

Gwen's stomach flipped as Larka burst into a run she never felt so full of adrenaline in her life! And she felt this deep primal connection, she felt Larka's growing snarl, then she could see, she could see what Larka saw, the dark vision that was a blur was now clear, night vision, and colour so much colour, a colour she hadn't seen before a new colour. Then she saw them, five, just like she said, she felt Larka's legs moving, her head turing then she felt the most amazing thing, as soon as Larka's teeth sunk into the Blowfish's deep flesh and the blood, it was extraordinary how amazing it was, the taste, to a Lycan the taste of blood, it was the longest second she ever lived. Then she felt the speed and the adrenaline of running up the walls, when Larka kicked out she felt the strain of her muscles, when she tasted blood, Gwen felt so alive, she was feeling a Lycan's feelings. She zoned back to normal when a Blowfish kicked her shoulder and the pain shocked her back, the blackness around her,she couldn't see anymore and she had to hold on to Larka, she could however see how much effort this was taking, she saw how Larka moved in sync then five corpses lay around them. Gwen checked behind her, good the Blowfish didn't fall during the chaos.

Khaz went down to where the Blowfish was, when he found nothing but a pool of blood, human blood, he panicked. He followed the trail until it led off. Khaz cursed under his breath, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"This way." He said to himself. He jumped onto the roof tops and made his was down a fire exit and to the 'open' sewer grate.

"We must be nearing the main pod by now." Said Gwen.

"A while to go now." Replied Larka.

"So we keep going?"

"Thats the idea."

"What if there are to many?"

"Well then my fantastic boyfriend would have to come and help wouldn't you Khaz." Said Larka. "Ex kangth juts beher..."

"Well you expect me to act as if nothing happened up there?" Said Khaz coming out of his hiding place.

"Khaz for Gods sake what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Gwen. She shuffled along a little bit, to make room for him on the saddle but he kindly rejected the offer.

"I only let Larka be ridden by two men only and your not one of them last I checked, get off her."

"It's Ok Khaz, I told her everything."

"Larka you complete-Fine Ok but il go on foot for now."

Ianto wanted Jack to know Khaz had gone, but as usual Jack was already a step ahead and already knew. Ianto walked in on Jack getting ready to go out to find them.

"Im coming." Said Ianto.

"No Ianto, Im not letting you get hurt this time."

"Jack, let me go, I can help."

"No Ianto. There will be things that are not meant for mortal eyes to see."

"Like what, a Blowfish."

"Ianto, Im getting Khaz and Gwen out of there."

"Why?"

"Because, heat sensors pick up over a thousand of them, only a Lycan and it's ridder are capable of getting out of there, and even then they wouldn't exactly make it out in one piece, more like make it out, but in pieces."

"Jack I know all about this, you told me everything, they will be fine with Larks there."

"Ianto, when a ridder which isn't the Lycan's official ridder commands a Lycan to kill, sometimes the poor beast can go blind with rage and kill everything, including Gwen and Khaz."

"So thats why. Jack cariad, at least let me come in the SUV, Owen and Tosh too?"

"Not Owen and Tosh, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on things." Said Jack.

"Il get everything ready, but if what you say is true, then wont we need a doctor?" Said Ianto, Jack visibly flinched and the word 'doctor'.

"N-No, Larka can deal with any medical issues." Ianto knew he had just struck one of Jack's nerves, and he knew that it was part of his ever confusing past, past he never wanted to speak of, past he wanted gone. Though it was too obvious, Ianto knew that it wasn't a bit of past he wanted gone, it was a chunk of past he wanted back, he was longing for it.

WELSH TRANSLATIONS

Khaz pam yr ydych yn gwneud y pethau hyn?- Khaz why do you do these things?


	4. Swarmed

S T O R M E Y E

Swarmed

Ianto and Jack pulled over the SUV, the sewer grate was wide open, Khaz must have left it open. Typical.

"Stay here Ianto." Said Jack climbing out of the SUV. Ianto never released Jack's gaze, by doing this Jack wasn't looking anywhere but at Ianto and it resolved in Jack whacking his head on the car roof as he got out. Ianto stifled a laugh. Jack pretended as if nothing happened. Making his way to the grate ignoring the throbbing sensation in his head. Once Jack had left earshot Ianto chuckled softly. Ianto heard a cry of pain as Jack stubbed his foot on the grate.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come?" Asked Ianto, taking full control of the situation. Grumbling, Jack didn't reply and went down the ladder.

Larka already knew they were nearing the main pod, as much as she knew Jack and Ianto were out side, well Ianto anyway, Jack was already down here.

"Khaz, you will be careful wont you?" Asked Larka looking straight ahead. Gwen knew how Khaz was all she had connecting her to the human world. She looked at Khaz, Gwen gave him that glare that only a girl could give, Khaz shrunk back.

"Uh y-yeah, yeah of corse!" He replied after he realized how long it had been since the question was asked. Gwen knew the tension between the two was growing, and fast.

_Larka, are you Ok?_

_Fine._

_Khaz, do you love him?_ Asked Gwen but there was no reply.

_Larka?_

_Its complicated._

_Im sure I can keep up Larks._

_On Lescu, I have already been assigned a mate._

_And Khaz is getting in the way?_

_Something like that. Kuski... Is a pure white Lycan, and I am pure black. We are both top warriors of the pack. Speed, strength, all are important, and our pups, would be treasured. _Gwen, almost completely baffled that Larka was sharing all this, then it occurred to her how much information Ianto must know. The man she told everything. Then there's Jack, one of her ridders, how much he would know! Gwen's proudness that she had been feeling (Because she felt lucky to be told these things) suddenly disappeared and she felt very small. Larka's life was a turmoil of events and she realized she only knew the start. No wonder Ianto and Jack kept such a thick wall around their minds.

_Is Kuski nice?_

_He is the best. He would do absolutely anything for me and he is beyond kind & sweet._

_Don't hate me but, am I becoming one of those people who you tell everything to?_

_I guess, ha, I tell everyone something I suppose. Then I guess I just let them piece together my life. Its hard though since I, time travelled. _Gwen's breath hitched, she didn't know she meant it when she told her before. Khaz grabbed Gwen's shoulder.

"Careful!" He said, Gwen realized she had half slipped off the saddle. Gwen of corse could only nod. Larka's head spun round to the right, and caught Khaz's gaze, she flinched her head away a little to quickly which made Gwen let out a little 'eep' since she was trying to rebalance herself during that exact moment. Khaz laughed at this.

If Gwen didn't have Rhys, Khaz would be so perfect for her.

Thought Larka. maybe when she permanently leaves for Lescu with Jack, she could hook them up, it was just the question of how.

Jack followed Larka's mind through the seemingly never ending tunnels. He knew there would be casualties, it was just the question of who. Him and Larka were out of the question, Gwen would want to have a peaceful answer to the situation, Khaz would go straight in there guns blazing, then Ianto, he was up at the surface but he knew that if the rest of the team took long enough Ianto would come down. This is what scared Jack most, the classic Stormeye motto is, you die young. And he feared that it would come true for one of the team members. No, he already knew it would. Jack made his way through the sewers, the water was shallow only millimeters deep, but somehow managed to still completely soak Jack's boots. Thats Harkness for you, always managing the impossible. He held his torch level with his chin, and his gun poised directly in front of him, his arm was getting tired but he didn't even realize, because his mind was a million miles away tracking Larka's mind, he would have done Gwen's or Khaz's but since he was one of Larka's ridders he could connect with her better and find her mind easier. Jack was quickly getting bored of walking aimlessly, he heard voices up ahead.

_Larka? _Jack got a sort of grumble growl thing in return.

_Jack, what do you want?_

_I want to know why you are doing this without my say._

_Calm down pup._

_Oh please, can we NOT bring 'pup' back again._

_Why? You jealous?_

_No._

_Kuski calls you pup. So what?_

_Its embarrassing._

_Aw, pup._

_Shut up. _Said Jack, annoyed now. Kuski calls Jack 'pup' because he is a pup to them, stupid, careless, and annoying, like a child. Kuski always said it with a smile, the name caught on, now almost everyone calls him 'pup'. Lescu has the same atmospheric shell as Earth, so Jack comes often with Larka. Stormeye came into her life and now its been 12 years since they have been and Lescu has been trying to contact them, well, mostly Larka. Larka well remembers the amount of pain Jack was in when Lescu tried to contact him. He wasn't ready for long distance communication. He had to leave Stormeye and any other living person but Larka, because he would just transmit that pain into them. He had to crash on Larka's couch at her place, Khaz had to live in Stormeye for a while, in one of the spare bunks.

Jack could now see shadows searching around on the walls, but he didn't panic, he knew it was them.

Larka was the first to hear the footsteps and like Jack, didn't panic, Larka slowed her pace slightly, a smile began to form on her black wolf lips.

Gwen felt Larka's body slow underneath her, she felt Larka's shoulders rumble with a hidden emotion that a Lycan feels when his/her ridder comes close.

Ianto was randomly fiddling on the computer in the SUV, e-mail, trackers, coms. The usual. Ianto knew he wasn't 'action-boy' no in fact he was 'coffee-boy' or to Owen a lower status of 'tea-boy' and Larka was the only one to see him for real, even Jack didn't see the true him, Myfanawy was no better.

Khaz heard the footsteps and ran around the corner guns blazing. Jack was shot down, Larka bucked Gwen off and ran in front of Jack, who was already lying on the wet floor, her lips had curled up over her snout and her snarl echoed through the tunnels. Her eyes were tinted red, this meant rage, like purple was hypnosis.

Larka felt the hand on her shoulder, Ianto was right behind her, her eyes died down.

Khaz was the one who felt like he had just been shot. Larka flung her heavy head from Khaz to Jack, her body followed. Ianto had crouched next to Jack's shoulders, Larka padded towards them, she sniffed the corpse checking for life. Her nose ruffled at the familiar scent of the TARDIS rushing through Jack, Jack's body lurched forward as he gasped for air, Ianto's hands tightly gripping Jack's chest. Jack then flung his body back, Larka flew her head down catching him on her neck, Then, with Ianto's help, she rose her head pushing him to his feet.

Gwen stood up, she had hit her head rather hard and her whole back was drenched, she gave Larka a 'look' but her heart gave out to her and it turned into an apologetic 'look'. Her hand reached out and felt down her silky fur, but then stopped when her hand hit the hard leather of the saddle. Gwen tightened the rope binding the Blowfish to the saddle.

Larka didn't move until she was for certain that Jack was capable of holding his own weight, when she was sure her head and neck moved slowly away, Jack kept eye contact with Khaz the whole time. Ianto began brushing down Jack's coat, but stopped when Larka's eyes burned into his, as if to say 'Stop Ianto, just stop' and Ianto understood that look, its the one she gives Jack on a daily bases.

"Is someone gunna say something?" Asked Gwen, Ianto shut his eyes and muttered a curse before opening his eyes to watch the next scene. Everyone was begging for the other to speak but was interrupted by Larka.

"C'mon lets go." She said beginning to walk away. Jack ran quickly after her and jumped onto her back. The three others looked expectantly incase any thing would happen when a Lycan and ridder joined, nothing. But wait, they realized that Jack wasn't moving.

"Looking through a Lycan's eyes." Muttered Gwen. Ianto nodded. Khaz pretended not to hear, even though he did, he still hadn't moved. Larka grunted a scoffed growl and wondered down the tunnel. The others followed and leaving the blood stained stones behind them and eventually caught up with Jack and Larka

"Are we still gunna do this?" Asked Ianto.

"Do we really a choice." Said Jack, snapping out of it.

"No, not really." Said Gwen.

"We're here now, might as well embrace the moment." Said Ianto. Ianto was by Larka's head, his hand resting on her.

"Right." Murmured Khaz, Gwen shot him look, after that no one talked for a while, typically though, Jack broke the silence.

"How much longer?"

"Do you really need to ask that? After all you are ridder her." Said Gwen smiling like a cat at Jack who immediately realized that Gwen must have seen through Larka too. Jack smiled softly at this.

"Not long now." Said Larka, who was staring straight ahead. She could just make out the smell and sound of the Blowfish which meant that Jack could too. Hence the record breaking half an hour of silence from Jack. Then it was time, Larka and Jack began to count. 30...29...28.

"We haven't much time." Said Larka. 23...22. Khaz hid behind a oddly placed crate. 18..17...16. Gwen & Ianto hid too, behind the crate. 12...11...10.

"You ready?" Asked Jack. He was only too exited, its been to long since he last rode. Larka rumbled in return.

"Il let you take full control?" 7...6...5.

"Hell yeah." Said Jack grinning. 3...2...

"You ready?" Asked Larka this time...1...

"Do I really have a choice?" Said Jack smiling. Larka's mind went blank as her eyes hit a black colour. Jack's breath hitched as he saw through her eyes and the new colour almost blinded him at first, a true sign that it had been to long since he last ride. He moved Larka, he felt like a live wire. He saw the horde of Blowfish all wearing tattered old rags. Their growls and screeches echoed through the sewers. Larka's powerful jaws were breaking through necks and ribcages. Larka felt useless and limp. When ever she was bitten or scratched she couldn't feel a thing, but Jack could. And Ianto had to clench his fist and hold his breath to prevent himself from running to Jack, Jack was in pain, you could see, Jack had no control over his body. Ianto felt so useless.

"Its happening again..." He whispered. Ianto winced when he saw the blood from the shot seep through Jack's shirt, though Ianto knew not a scratch would be underneath it still made him feel uncomfortable. A comforting had touched Ianto's shoulder, but it wasn't Gwen's hand that made him freeze, it was Larka creeping into his mind, though she stopped right at the border, as if to wait for permission. Ianto nodded. Gwen already knew what was happening, and she retracted her hand to her side. She was well aware of Khaz's gaze stabbing into the back of her neck, and she didn't care, she blocked him out, but her plan faltered when she heard his question in her mind.

_Does Larka still love me?_

Gwen turned to face him and then immediately regretted the movement, as Khaz read her face. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Gwen couldn't stand it, watching this brave, forward going boy crumple before her, she pulled him into an embrace and as she did so Khaz burst into tears.

Ianto was showing Larka what Jack was making her body do, Larka laughed at how violent it was. Ianto made sure that Larka didn't see the scene behind him. Larka made him feel better about Jacks well being, that when it is all over it would be her that felt the pain and not Jack, but that made it even worse for Ianto. He knew he could always do something but then he would fail in his task and then Larka or Jack would step in and get themselves hurt, then say it was 'Ok', and 'No harm done', but Ianto would feel horrible that he caused that pain. Sometimes he felt better when Khaz or Owen yelled at him or told him off for doing something like that. And now his two crutches, his love and his forever friend, were getting torn to shreds.

Ianto saw it before anyone else, a Blowfish of considerable size was coming up behind Jack and Larka, and fast. With out thinking Ianto idiotically jumped out, giving away their hiding place and ran towards them, with out thinking that it was the Blowfish tied to Larka's back that the other Blowfish wanted, but once again Ianto's hands were covered in someone else's blood, Khaz ran right ahead of Ianto and dove straight in front of the attacker.

"Shit, Ianto!" Cried Gwen and she dove out and tackled the man to the ground avoiding more offenders. But Ianto was more focused on Khaz. The corpse lay only feet away, but under Gwen's firm grip there was no way of getting out of this. Ianto replayed the moment in his head. He remembered the Blowfish's hand practically reaching into Khaz's throat and ripping out all vocal cords along with his windpipe and many other vitals such as veins and arteries. But it wasn't like a movie, the battle didn't stop at that point, Larka didn't notice the ripped body and there were still millions of _them_.

That was it for Ianto, he decided, he was gunna lay here till he died. But when Gwen was standing and shooting. Ianto couldn't let more blood befall on him, and as Gwen was standing right above him, he meant that both metaphorically and literally. He reached for his gun. The brief thought of shooting himself came to mind, but he dropped the thought quick enough to realize that Larka was still in his mind, and therefore knew that Khaz had been killed. Explains the silence in his head.

Then he felt it, like being injected with adrenaline Larka urged him to fight, and he did.

Ten left now, Gwen was in a corner, gun poised. Three of them surrounded her. Gwen didn't even care to look, how, in a sewer you could be in a corner, she shot the first through the head, the rebound of the gun rippled through her like a crumpled feather on the breeze. She shot the second through the chest, its body sprawling out in a sickening unnatural mess of a position, she pulled the trigger and the third braced itself for the impact, but when no shot came, it looked up, Gwen was screaming in her head as she fumbled around herself for more cartridges, which was hard because her eyes never left the Blowfish and her gun never left its position. She gulped looking up innocently at the creature. It didn't move but then instead, fell to the ground.

Larka, now human, retracted the purple from her eyes, and pulled out her staff, evolving it to full length and stabbing the creature. Gwen looked around for the other seven but couldn't find them. Larka's eyes were slightly pink from crying, maybe from Khaz or maybe from the huge amount of pain suddenly thrown at her as soon as Jack recalled himself from her. And Gwen saw Jack's arm protectively wrapped around Larka's waist. Gwen looked around, now, for Ianto, and she found him based by Khaz's side. The Blowfish that was previously bound to Larka, now lay dead on the damp floor, crumpled up in the rope with a large gash through its chest, it seemed a diplomatic solution was now out of the question. Larka said not a word, as she put her now, pre-evolved, staff back into its holster. She didn't move from Jack until Ianto came and took Larka from him so Jack could go and finish up with Khaz. It seemed to Gwen that, at the moment Larka had to be with at least one of the two men at one time right now. Ianto, being more subtle, put his arm around her back, and pulled her to his chest. He too, was protective, he would look over every Blowfish, it had to be dead. He would watch every moment made by Gwen. Gwen knew the bonds she had with them, Larka and Ianto needed each other to get through everything, anything, and she also knew that Larka and Jack went back to way back when. She tried to reach out to Larka but Ianto turned them away from Gwen and walked to the exit that seemed hours away.

Gwen went to Jack and the body, Jack had already called the 'Clean-Up-Squad' AKA Tosh and Owen.

Larka sold her flat, she moved into one of the rooms at the Hub, it was on the same floor as the Archives, and next to a bathroom, though it was at the other end of the Hub, so the kitchen area and her desk were far away. Larka stood in her room, it wasn't that bad. She had a double bed, a desk and office chair, a wardrobe and a little window in a circular shape on her door, allowing her to look out into the Archives, with a cover for privacy. At that very moment Jack came through the metal door to her room, making Larka jump.

"Where do you want this?" Asked Jack coming in with a big box.

"What is it?" Came Larka's voice. Hoarse from crying.

"Clothes, mostly." Larka's brow furrowed.

"But I haven't any clothes but the ones you gave me, and there all accounted for." Said Larka, Jack sighed and gave her a 'look'.

"They aren't exactly your clothes..." He said, kicking himself for bringing up the topic.

"Oh...Ok, just put them with the rest of his stuff-I mean things..." Jack nodded, why did he even ask? He left the room. Ianto was at his desk, Jack looked at him for a while and then went to his office. Ianto immediately stood up and went to Larka's new room. He opened the door, knocking first, Larka was standing in the middle of the room.

"Larks?" Tried Ianto, since no other words came to mind, not even her full name. She turned to face him, it was all to clear that she had been crying, recently.

Note to self: Kill Jack later. Thought Ianto. He stepped forward and when Larka didn't do anything he took another and another until he was right in-front of her.

Gwen arrived home at 10:30pm that night. Rhys was sitting on the sofa.

"Hay, your home late? Anything to do with _work_?" Gwen held back the tears. She fiddled with the small Retcon pill.

"Rhys, I need to tell you something."

Ianto held Larka there for a minute, he felt good to be the comforter rather than the comfortee for a change.

"It's Ok Cariad." He whispered. Hearing the Welsh Larka felt better yet worse, as it reminded her of Khaz too much.

"Im not crying because of Khaz." Stammered Larka.

"Im crying cause I feel like I betrayed him, with Kuski, and he died before I could tell him about Kuski!" Ianto felt like he belonged here, he loved Jack, and no one could take that away from him, but not in the way he loved Larka, Larka was a person he couldn't just get over.

Gwen dried her tears, Rhys was asleep on the sofa with his drink in hand, she felt like she had just betrayed him, stolen all the knowledge she just told him away from him. but this whole thing was good for one thing. Gwen Cooper, realized that she truly was in love with Rhys Williams.

Jack felt like he was alone, but he never truly was, Lescu was beating down on him and it was never going to stop. He knew the permanent 'move' was coming, and he also knew that since now there was nothing tying Larka to Earth, the 'move' would be soon. He was going to go with Larka to live on Lescu, with monthly-no, weekly visits from the Doctor! It sounded like a dream, and it always was, but now his dream was becoming a reality, he was scared, he didn't want to leave anytime soon.

Owen worked over the corpse.

"Im sorry mate..." He muttered out of Tosh's hearing, though she was at her desk, with Toshiko Sato, you gotta be careful.

"Hope you put up a good fight..."

Owen poised the scalpel in the middle of Khaz's collar bones, he began the decent slowly at first but then Owen's characteristic impatience came in, and he sped up the process.

"All's good!" He called out to Tosh.

"Ok, Iv finished logging out Khaz's profile." She called back.

"Pizza?" Called Owen.

"Sure, from the usual?"

"Yeah, under who's name?" He replied.

"Stormeye?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Well thats the name you Ianto uses to order from the same place." "What? Ugh Ianto, what's he good for anyway? Cleaning? Coffee?"

"You gotta admit his coffee is good." Said Tosh, checking a cup of coffee that was on her desk, disappointment crossed her face when she found it half empty and stone cold.

"True, But still, at least Jack puts him to good use..." "Owen!"

"What?"

"Il just order the pizza." Tosh said it in her usual hushed tone that, strangely, everyone could always hear.


	5. Owen's Unlucky Love

S T O R M E Y E

Owen's Unlucky Love

Doctor Owen Harper entered through the cog door, the alarm sounded to warn everyone of a person entering the Hub, Owen always though it pointless.

"Good morning Owen." Said Tosh to his right as he sat down to his desk.

"Morning, Tosh." He said almost too quiet, but Tosh's elf like features picked up the sound.

"Ianto Cariad, can you confirm these readings? Im sending them now." Said Larka, Larka today seemed very tired, she had been calling Ianto Cariad all morning, and Ianto's eyes were slightly pink and puffy, probably from crying, also Ianto has been avoiding Jack, connection? I think so. Another late night antic with Jack lead to tears again, and Larka's involvement, ever since she moved in, Ianto has had 24/7 access to her, the two are practically inseparable now.

"Sure." Was all he could say, he knew Jack was on the balcony staring at him, he also knew that if he said anything more he would breakdown into tears. He hated himself for being so weak. Larka knew Ianto was holding on to threads here, she didn't need to, but she walked as quickly to Ianto as the screen sent the e-mail. They both needed each other, damn it they both just lost their loved ones, and now the only thing to keep them talking was strange weather patterns, great.

"Alien?" Asked Ianto, pushing his luck with a 3 syllable word and almost crying.

"Yeah, I thought something felt strange in the cities psychic network." Ianto froze.

"Psychic Network?"

"The city, is built up of people, and people build up psychic energy, like electricity, there is a main network where you can 'tune in'"

"Oh."

Larka laughed and Ianto coughed trying to still seem professional even though he was on the brink of tears again, and Larka knew. Jack's gaze was still burning into Ianto, the ever growing silence was interrupted by Owen, accidentally or purposely, smashed his coffee cup to the floor, the boiling hot brown liquid running down the Hub's metallic flooring. Ianto sprung into action, his job in Stormeye. He grabbed a cloth and was there in a flash. Owen didn't say anything.

Owen lately, has been almost oblivious to everything and everyone, well more than he usually is. He comes in late and leaves as early as he can, as if Owen Harper has to be somewhere, and if so, since when was Owen ever early?

Ianto went back to the kitchen area, and threw the damp cloth in the bin. He walked the few paces to his desk, looking over his right shoulder he passed a smile at Larka, but the smile faltered when he caught Jack's gaze and flicked his head round. Holding back tears. Larka shot Jack a look, she knew exactly what happened last night, she was reading in bed when Ianto burst through the door and straight into her arms, she easily got the story out of him, and any details she read his mind. God, she thought Jack was such a bastard sometimes, sure she has known him all her life and would always side with him, but not when Ianto is involved, no way.

Owen kept quiet about the strange readings coming from by the bay. Tosh had no CCTV footage of the area either. Owen didn't help a lot of the time, but to Tosh this was too much, he wouldn't be _this_ detached from a case, not ever, it wasn't like him, not at all.

Jack and Larka stared at each other for a while, Larka thought back to the night before. She broke the staring contest first, by turning her head in disgust. She stood up and walked the few paces to Ianto's desk, just to her left. Partly because she cared and partly because she wanted to show Jack what an idiot he is, she lifted up the sleeve on Ianto's right arm, the pale pink shirt lifted with ease to show an array of bandages directly pointing at Jack so he could see. Larka began to undo them, the bandages stuck to the sticky blood below making Ianto flinch in pain as Larka peeled it off, to reveal the stitches underneath, the 15cm long gash ran from his wrist upwards. Jack clenched his teeth.

Owen was packing his things, what use was he today? What use had he been for the past month? Owen left through the cog-door and wondered through the tourist office and down to the bay. He looked at his watch. 9:15PM. He kept walking. Once at the right spot, he looked out into the shimmering water, when the dim light began to appear, his somber 'I Want To Go Home' face grew into a wide grin of pure bliss.

"Il change them?" Asked Larka, Ianto nodded, his eyes never leaving Larka's face, as, to him, it was the safest place to look at the moment. Replacing the bandage, again, was an easy task for Larka, as she knew medicine from Lescu, Earth and many other planets the Doctor had taken them too, them as in her and Jack. Her lips curled back at the thought of his name, and partly because the smell of blood was thick in the air around her, and she felt the twinge of hunger from her stomach.

Owen's face lit up when the humanoid figure appeared, her body made of a thousand oceans and rivers. She was a stunning figure, her hair like writhing branches and snakes. She was a twisted parody of Medusa, only, she was beautiful, stunning even. Owen, bundled up to stop the cold air biting at him, hardly helped as her icy touch chilled the air around her, Owen flinched as her ice-cold hand came in contact with his cheek.

Larka gulped down the scent of fresh blood in the air. It had been too long since her Lycan form had eaten anything.

"You should go hunting then." Said Ianto reading her mind. Larka passed him a glance.

"I know that look, and your not coming while Im hunting Ianto."

"Why? And really Larks what's to eat 'round here?" "Stray dogs, stray cats, pigeons, squirrels, mice and rats."

"Ok-Good rhyme by the way-so why can't I come?"

"If you were living on a diet of pigeons and rats, and while your sitting there, reeking of blood, while Im in 'hunting mode', how do you think your gunna fare against me?" Said Larka, gesturing to his arm when she was talking about the smell she was practically choking on.

"Ah." He said realizing, Larka laughed.

"Ok your prep and ready for action." She smiled. And just for a moment Ianto thought how perfect it looked with her ginger hair and strangely blue eyes. Larka bent down to hug him, as her was sitting and her standing. After Ianto realized that Jack was still staring, he awkwardly ended the hug.

"You'll be alright now Cariad." Jack saw Ianto respond eagerly to the Welsh. Jack remembered last night, too well, it wasn't his fault, after it happened he tried to help him, but Ianto pushed him away, the clearest part of that night was him seeing Ianto's back as he ran to Larka's room trailing blood on the way.

Owen looked up with such admiration for the water spirit.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"Cynthia." She replied, her lips hardly moving.

"No, I mean what are you in general?"

"I am nothing and no one, but one this is for sure."

"And what's that then?" Said Owen, the strange being, twice his size, stood on the water while over stood on shore.

"Im in love with you." Owen felt his footing slip as he fell silently into the water.

Jack knew Ianto had spent the night in Larka's room, for one thing, he was wearing same clothes as yesterday. When ever he tried to come close to Ianto he had to dodge anything from coffee cups to staplers being thrown. At first he thought the aim was random, but he was quick to realize that they were all specifically aimed for his head, though Larka's aim and timing were better and usually hit him.

Owen looked around him, the dark brown murky water of the bay was swarmed around him & strangely clear. They light was in front of him, he smiled like a drunk cat, and swished his way through the water, he was several feet deep, he didn't know how he was alive, or breathing, he just knew he was, then he was wrapped in the light in a cold embrace, he was numb all over, the only really clear thing was the pressure he felt on his lips.

Larka, sitting at her desk, was writing out her latest field mission on her file, when she was done she put the file in the 'done' box of her 'in & out' trays she has, then she logged into her Stormeye account. Type box. Title. It was another cover story for a recent death of alien cause, Stormeye dealt with the incident like they always would, though they didn't get there in time to save Charlie Brown. Like most cases they said it was a car accident, and the number of 'car accidents' have risen since Stormeye have gotten involved with everything to the ever bothering newspapers. Then the Lycan-girl stood up and walked to her left, swiftly walking past Ianto Jones's desk, with him at it. In the kitchen area, Larka began setting up the coffee machine, but was interrupted by Ianto saying that she should get back to work and not busy herself with petty kitchen duty. Defeated, Larka retreated to her desk. Jack came from his office onto the balcony and called a team meeting in the boardroom, Larka sent a copy of the strange readings to the plasma TV screen in the boardroom.

Owen looked around into the thick water, the light, the soft light, was dancing around him, he could barely make out the shape of his lover, she danced around him, making loops and spirals, Owen's mind went blank soon after that, he was so confused, he thought of something, something important, but he couldn't quiet remember, all he could think about was the here and now.

Jack, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto & Larka sat in their usual places. They were all working over-time and Owen-being typically himself- had already gone home.

"Weird." Mumbled Tosh.

"Ok." Began Jack.

"Ianto and Tosh, you two go down to the bay, the main source."

Tosh nodded, she looked over expectantly to see Ianto smiling at her as he usually would, but he wasn't.

"Larka, with me." Jack got up to leave.

"And what about me?" Asked Gwen.

"Go home. See Rhys. Eat lasagna. Go to bed-" Ianto coughed seeing where Jack was leading up to.

At the bay there was no-one but the two of them, and to make matters worse it was raining. Ianto checked his watch. 3:30AM. Ianto groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Aw c'mon Ianto, three thirty, bloody freezing, what could be better?" Ianto ignored Tosh's sarcasm but whispered to himself.

"I could think of quite a few good things."

"Im picking up strange readings from the water." Ianto hadn't noticed the devise with the flashing blue light in her hands.

"-...Il send them to our files, Ianto? Ianto?"

"Ah, sorry, yes, send them." Ianto's mind trailed off again.

"God your useless without sleep." Said Tosh, she briskly walked past him to sit on a bench. Ianto then realized she was tired too but hiding it well, thats Tosh, married to the job she says.

Larka and Jack were in the SUV, Jack was driving, Larka was glad he wasn't riding. They were quiet for the majority of the journey, but then Jack couldn't stop himself from singing along to the radio, after he finished the last few bars of the Harwoods theme, Larka couldn't help but laugh, annoyed at herself, she ceased the laughing.

"Who Can You Trust To Transport Your Goods? HARWOODS! You Won't Be Sorry With A Harwoods Lorry! YEAH!" Sang Jack.

Owen woke up to the sound of waves echoing through his clogged ears.

"Ah, shit." He groaned as he stood up. He was standing in the shallows of the bay, he felt like something the cat dragged in, that awkward feeling of being watched flushed over him, he looked to his right and saw the unmistakable crystal blue eyes staring at him. Larka-as a Lycan-stood on the port, Jack stood firmly to her left.

"Even shitier." He mumbled.

"Owen slik vertu klick ke unei ke han let ajay." *Owen is a idiot he thinks he can get away.* Said Larka's husky voice, low and hoarse from some previous vocal command.

"Agreed." Said Jack, but Larka took no notice.

"Fan klick oue kind oue han let ajay, oue lad gether link fether." *And if you think you can get away, you have another thing coming.* Her commanding voice echoed through Owen's throbbing ears.

"Look at you, I just can't-"

"Calant Jack." *Enough Jack* Jack huffed away from the edge of the port, Larka's words rang through him, second in command granted, but, she can't give him commands, despite their history. Owen looked around the blurry scene, a drink, he needed a drink, that was what was going through his mind.

"Can I go to a bar now?"

"No." Said Jack loudly yet firmly. Larka huffed at his side, and slumped down onto her haunches, resting for a moment, waiting for one of the men to do something that would spike her interest, as she knew that Jack just liked her around because she looked cool as a Lycan and she had a rare weapon from the TARDIS, it was so obvious.

Ianto walked down the street, he had left Toshiko and was now wondering aimlessly, his arm throbbing, and suddenly the rhythm changed to a twinge of pain and then resumed the throbbing. The rain was beginning to clear and his mood began to lift, his flat was in sight, at the door he fumbled with his keys, and then inside, up the stairs and then into his flat, he sighed silently as he slumped into bed, he didn't care that he was dripping wet.

He woke to the fact that he couldn't sleep any longer, he glanced at his clock, 6:00AM, he thought the time was reasonable and 2 hours of sleep should get him to work and be able to chase a weevil or two so he was satisfied, a cold shower should help too, he wondered how Jack and Larka were doing, he dreamt last night, that Owen was asleep on Larka's back as she ran, Jack was driving on the nearest road and they were both heading for the Hub, he didn't need telling that this is what really happened, he was used to this whole psychic business and accepted it as everyday life, though Tosh had a completely different view on the idea, ever since Mary, and the pendant, but that was a long way back, it had been almost a year now. The shower did help, woke him up a bit, he looked at the date, it was a Thursday, which made him laugh because Thursday meant that he wore his red shirt and black and red tie with his black suit, or how Jack calls it, 'Cute Suit Thursday' which to Ianto is just amusing.

Ianto walked into the Hub, he heard Larka through the mind, which was strangely hard to reach, a wall, she must have made one. He looked around and couldn't see anyone, he briskly walked around the tower over the platforms to get a full view of the Hub, he saw Jack and Larka in the Autopsy-Bay, someone was strapped to the table, when he saw it was Owen his heart sank, he thought this whole rift activity was another false alarm, or a weevil or something like that, its always Owen.

"Yan." Larka said. "Didn't expect to see you here." Larka Black refused to meet Ianto's eyes though she knew he was searching for hers.

"Ianto, you should go." Came Jack's voice this time, also avoiding his gaze. Ianto dismissed Jack, though he had forgotten what happened two days ago, until now.

"You never tell me anything." He muttered. And even though he couldn't see Larka's eyes he could sense her eye roll.

"Yan, please, you should just go." She repeated.

"Yeah Yan, you should just go!" Came Owen's persistent London accent, the twinge of sarcasm, as always, was there.

"Shut up." growled Jack under his breath.

"Ianto, please we'll tell you and the team, at 9:00am like every morning." Her soothing voice and use of saying the usual agenda, for Ianto was comforting. Larka knew Ianto couldn't just go home now, he would have to stay in the Hub, one could not just walk away after seeing this.

"Yan, why don't you go to the Hot-House, Im sure the Neuroraft needs spraying." Said Larka, faking a smile, badly. Ianto began to walk away with a nod.

"Jack, are you?" "yeah." He replied quickly, Larka nodded. "Il set it up then." Then Larka walked down to the interrogation room with the same persistent walk as Ianto when he entered the Hub.


	6. The Calm before The Storm

S T O R M E Y E

The Calm Before The Storm

Gwen woke the next morning to her phone beeping.

**STORMEYE :)**

Gwen groaned at the usual text, and the point of a smiley face really didn't help, in fact it reminded her everyday what was waiting out there. She knew the drill, she would go in and greet Ianto at the door, she would say hi to Tosh, and avoid Owen, but he would still make some comment on what she was wearing or her current attitude, she would sit at her desk for some 10 minutes before Ianto came with the coffee, she would only have a few seconds to drink it before Larka and Jack or Jack and Tosh would come down and explain something they found out the other night, then they would spend the whole day investigating, then they would stay late in the Hub to do some research, get home late and only get about 3 hours sleep, Rhys would usually put a pillow and duvet outside the bedroom for her to use on the couch, then she would argue with Rhys the next morning, go to work and figure something else out to do with the case, get home on time to apologize to Rhys by having a romantic dinner, then the next day it would involve physical work and yet another near death experience. But not today.

Jack Harkness and Larka Black stood on the stair case leading up to the balcony which then leads to the Hot-House, Jack's office and a lift which consequently takes you directly lower underground to the BoardRoom. Gwen didn't need to ask where Owen was, since she knew that someway this was going to be about him, though the question was itching at stood solemnly at the beginning of the Autopsy-Bay steps, Tosh stood on one of the platforms over the small pond they had, leading off the Water-Tower.

"As you all know Owen has been leaving early and coming in late and-"

"Jack, please just tell them for goodness sake." Larka's voice came stern and fast.

"Neph thea oue." *Calm down you* Jack said nudging her lightly.

"Fing han't" *I can't* Larka clearly pronounced the language with a foreign accent that sounded something similar between African and Welsh, Welsh probably being from using the language so much around Ianto and Khaz.

"Look can someone tell us what's going on here?" Gwen's Welsh tone rang through the Hub.

Larka began the explanation,

"Owen is currently in a sort of 'relationship' with a unknown species."

-0-

The team members sat around the BoardRoom table.

"Where is he now?" The team had forgotten about Toshiko, she had been so quiet.

"Cells." Jack said, sounding slightly more American than necessary. Larka was going to put the answer much more subtly. Toshiko nodded and sank back into her chair as she resumed fiddling with a devise which Ianto recognized from the other night.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Owen is refusing to say anything about her, or it, so to speak. So we wait until the rift spikes up again." Larka was taking very much control of the situation, and it came as a weight off her shoulders to see Jack flirting with Ianto as normal.

"So Im guessing we just sit here then, and do nothing." Gwen's thick Welsh accent, which constantly battles Ianto's, rang through the silence.

"Oh here we go again." Said Ianto rolling his eyes.

"Hay last week was filled with lots of action!" Said Jack, Larka flinched and took a single step back immediately realizing that she wanted no part the the hatching conversation, Larka slunk into the seat next to Toshiko, and Tosh put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Its Ok." She smiled at her.

"Thanks Tosh." She muttered.

The team were laughing around her even Tosh had a quaint smile playing on the corners of her mouth, yet Larka sat there, she occasionally laughed at something funny from the previous week, but then the sewers would play again and again in her head.

"Gether link Jack, ex nhether dexise ta fether, fing kangth lad juts beher." *Another thing Jack, the great war is coming, I will have to fight.*

"I am aware." Came his reply he was serious now, all expression of joy and laughter gone.

"The Lycans of Lescu will need to take up arms as foreseen, and across the plains of enlightenment will battle commence, and our ridders will come together to form alliance against the growing horde." "And you want me." It wasn't a question, more a statement.

"Well." Larka pointed up. "He isn't coming anytime soon is he?"

"Point taken. the growing horde, it-"

"The Draitens."

"Of corse, I would expect no other enemy."

"Not enemy, Jack. Resistance."

"Against what?" Came Ianto voice. Larka's head snapped round to look at him, then she turned to see both Tosh and Gwen both looking equally clueless yet intrigued.

"Come, we can continue in my office." "But what about Owen? And the thing?" Asked Gwen. Larka turned heels by the door as she was following Jack out,

"Jack hired you to figure this kinda stuff out! Now do your jobs and figure out the current stuff we are trying to unstuff!" Larka threw her hand onto her forehead then muttered something in Welsh that made Ianto and Gwen blush as she walked out.

"Don't push me Jack!"

"Im not!" There was a pause then "Ow!" From Jack.

Tosh, Gwen and Ianto burst out laughing.

"How long has this been going on for?" Asked Ianto, though laughing concern constantly filled his voice.

"About a good half hour now." Stated Tosh.

"Just leave 'em they'll bicker themselves out eventually."

"DON'T YOU DARE HARKNESS!" There was a pause then an eruption of laughter for the three team members,

"WHAT?"

"YEAH HOLDING UP A CHAIR, AND YOU SAY 'WHAT?'" There was another uncertain pause.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go up there?" Asked Tosh,

"Just a few more minutes." Said Gwen.

"WELL YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!" Yelled Jack.

"WELL YOU WOULD RUN AWAY!"

"Ok maybe we should go up." Said Gwen, and the others nodded in agreement.

They walked up the stairs but paused when they heard Larka scream something in Welsh that made Ianto burst out laughing, Tosh looked clueless and Gwen could only pick out a few words.

"Do I want to know?" Asked Tosh.

"I didn't understand half of it but by Ianto's reaction, probably not." Toshiko nodded.

"EVEN IF I KNEW WHAT THAT MEANT-" "SHUT IT HARKNESS YOU ARE COMING AND YOU ARE GOING TO HELP."

"MAKE ME!"

"EASILY DONE."

"DONT PUSH IT LARKA BLACK!"

"DONT LET MY RACE DIE JACK HARKNESS!"

"Point to team Black." Said Ianto, Tosh's devise in his hand to unlock the door.

"Thank you Ianto, see we are a Welsh community and we care for one another!"

"Oh and I don't care!"

"Your going to let war break out!"

"Your people started it!"

"My people! It was the Draitens that didn't like the way we ruled our own planet!"

"Larka!"

"No, you are going to listen to me for once, you are coming, and you are going to ride me in the fleet, all the other ridders will gather, and ride us to victory."

"And Kuski?"

"Will fight beside us with Kuriske."

"Kuriske?"

"A human from the medieval age, time travel is petty stuff."

"I like how you say that, 'human'"

"Well your not exactly one." "Point to Team Black!" Said Ianto again.

"Im leaving, Il be in my room, Il see what the Elders think of this, maybe they'll let me fight alone." She said.

"You'll do no such thing!" Said Jack.

"Oh so who will ride me, cause my options are between a man in a flying police box and a man that can never die and has a killer pout!"

"I do not pout!" Said Jack, pouting.

"Point to Team Black." Said Ianto again.

"Like I said, my room. So have any of you found out any stuff or have you all be listening this whole time." Gwen and Tosh slunk into the room, guilt plastered on their faces. Larka and Jack couldn't help but laugh,

"Ok Im going, the Elders will want to hear of this, Il make arrangements." And with that Larka left,

"Someone better go talk to her." Said Jack.

"Who?" Asked Ianto. There was a pause.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and left, though curiosity got the better of him and thoughts of this being an annoying task faded quickly.

Ianto knocked on the door gently, when there was no reply he creaked open the door. Larka was sitting on her desk, legs crossed, eyes fluttering shut, ginger hair half covering her face.

"Ianto." Her eyes burst open. Ianto froze.

"Sorry."

"You could have waited 'till I was finished."

"Sorry."

"Ah well, the Elders are clueless about what to do."

"You just have to sort it out with Jack." Larka mocked gasped.

"I never thought of that!" She said smiling.

"Oh shut up."

"Gladly, but you have to talk."

"Dexise. That means war right? So what happened, in the Boardroom Jack seemed like he was going to go with you, then you to started competing over who could shout the loudest."

"When I asked you to talk, I meant for at least 30 seconds." She pouted.

"Wow you and Jack are telepathically connected." He deadpanned.

"Oh c'mon, he does want to come, I read his mind, but he is scared that the same thing will happen, last time? Remember? When me and him left, he is scared about hurting again, hurting you." Ianto nodded slowly as he thought over the current situation.

"Its Ok Yan, Il drag him down there."

"But what about you? Jack can't die, but you?"

"Can die like everyone else, just a bit stronger than you lot, no offence."

"And you will come back." There was a pause.

"Jack will."

"No, I mean you." Another pause.

"Im going Ianto." She finally said. He froze, and felt the tears.

"Ok. You have nothing tying you down here." He said before walking out, if she saw him crying he would never live it down.

Ianto walked back into the Archives, everyone turned to look at him, Ianto immediately looked at Jack, who looked back apologetically. The girls looked up expectantly but as soon as they saw Ianto's expression there hopeful faces faltered, but Toshiko decided to lighten the mood,

"I have found a spot where the rift energy is coming from, by the bay, next to that nice little italian place, never been there its meant to be nice."

"Oh it is, I should know, ask Ianto too, he has been quite a few times with-"

"Ahem, Il go to the spot." Said Ianto slowly. He smiled his classic smile and picked up his com, gun and suit jacket, as he had it off, and walked through the cog door.

As he walked down Owen came running after him.

"Owen?" Owen ran right past him with a gun. "I thought you were locked up?"

"Shut it tea-boy." Ianto ran after him.

"Owen! Your delusional! Come back!" Owen then did something that made Ianto's eyes widen with horror, Owen jumped into the water. The light shone through the surface as Owen swam frantically deeper and deeper, he firmly gripped the Torchwood hand gun. Then Cynthia.

"What are you doing? We had a deal!" Yelled Owen through the current they were both in."

"Count the deal over, Owen."

"Please!"

"Im sorry." Cynthia began to rise to the surface.

"Ianto!" Yelled Owen, he would be dead by now. Owen swam up as fast as he could, but when the surface didn't come he began to think if he was swimming in the wrong direction, if he was swimming down. Air was around him as he broke the surface, Cynthia had already killed three mean and five women, Ianto was gone, probably gone back to the Hub. Owen looked at her, what she was doing, massacre. He pointed the gun at her, and pulled the trigger.


	7. The First Sacrifice

**Hello, me here, just to let you know, that there is a few 'large-ish' paragraphs, well their in most of my chapters I guess! But the main thing is that they are all important in this chapter if you want to understand it, sure, you can skim-read them and just about understand but I don't recommend it! Love youuuuu 3**

S T O R M E Y E

The First Sacrifice

Toshiko Sato walked through the secret entrance, first metal door, the cog door and then the gate, the alarm sounded that someone had arrived. Tosh walked in and took off her coat draping it over her arm as she walked to her desk and put it over the back of her chair, she immediately opened all of her monitors and logged in, The top monitor went to CCTV of the tourist office, the two middle ones went to the most recent crime scenes in the police files incase anything spiked her interest, one on the bottom was monitoring rift spikes, one was on the Stormeye e-mail box and the last was just on the Stormeye screensaver waiting to be used.

"Tosh, ouer beansh?" *Tosh, your early?* Said Larka bounding in looking unusually happy.

"What's the occasion?" Asked Tosh.

"In a few days war breaks out, what I've learnt from my Doctor is that you have a choice, you don't have to kill, the war will start, and riders and Lycans will ride, ride out to victory, death, it can't be avoided this time. I get to go home, to see Kuski, he promised to fight along side me, in the same wave." Tosh nodded to herself, Larka confused her, but really she didn't mean to.

"Hey, Larks fetch Ianto will you?" Jack's voice boomed through the Hub.

"Gottcha!" Said Larka clicking her fingers and pointing at Jack, who was standing on the balcony outside his office. When a loud shout - which was muffled by being blocked off by several doors - occurred, Ianto's, Jack burst out laughing. Tosh was hardly aware of the man and laughing woman walking into the Hub and all walking upstairs to Jack's office.

It was her mothers birthday, her dead long gone mothers birthday, she cringed at the memory of her parents, every year she returns home with a smug smile on her face, it fell from the rift ages ago, the gemstone, she took it home as Jack called it harmless, and Ianto said that the Archives were full on that category anyway.

Larka was pumped about the war. To see Kuski and Nadra, and their riders, Kuriske and Sinia. She was on her computer at her station finishing her e-mail and reading the latest news headlines. Her mind flicked to her mate, Kuski, then her smile grew, she remembered Khyber, Khyber is Kuski's brother, twin white. Last time she was on Lescu Khyber didn't have a rider, she hoped he did now.

Jack was coming with her, then he would return but she would stay. She thought of Ianto. She would train there, fight in the royal pack, it was her pass time. Then maybe pups, but the pups would be part Human, wouldn't they? That would be bad, she was the only Lycan that could transform into a Human form because of her strange genetics.

An experiment, She had been called an experiment by _him_ and she wanted to be normal. At first the Lycans had been hesitant about trusting her when she was in Human form, but now they trusted her, wether she was in wolf or Human form.

Jack walked down stairs, Ianto was tailing slowly behind him, a solemn look plastered his face. Larka couldn't look at Ianto, he had been sticking around her and Jack a lot but, hadn't said a word about them leaving. Larka couldn't pull herself to tell Ianto they were leaving tomorrow! She realized Jack hadn't told him either.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Jack to Larka suddenly.

"Why didn't you just open a pub if you needed currency?" _(A/N Thank you for that line Cordelia, there I put it in, be happy now!)_

Jack huffed and walked off, unable to answer the question. The tension between him and Larka has been intense recently.

Tosh scanned the screen with her well trained eyes, her professional facial expression was stuck to her face and she sighed deeply, as the quiet Rift made no attempt to do anything. She got up to go home followed by Owen, Gwen and Ianto.

It was time. Thought Larka. Jack stepped out onto the balcony, looking at Larka, he knew it was time as well.

It was late night on the same day. Larka and Jack stood in the center of the Hub, the humble sound of Myfanawy's cries had stopped hours ago as she went to roost for the night. Jack turned to Larka.

"Is he?"

"No, he's not coming, I doubt he even knows." She said shaking her head. Jack had to go with her; he wasn't going to substitute for _him_.

"You ready?" She asks now. "I have transfered the particle energy to transport us." She looked at Jack, his face was sad and down, Larka knew he would smile for the camera, but inside his pain still fosters.

"Loot gick." *Lets go.* Jack turned to face her now as if just by saying that she just committed the worst crime.

"What?"

"You talk Lescuian."

"Fing fust let luesed juts jit." *I must get used to it.*

Larka turned to look at him.

"Oue juts?" *You to?* She asked.

"Gan..." *Fine...* Larka smiled, Jack still seemed to grow distant. Suddenly her ears pricked and her top lip curled back over her teeth a soft growl echoed through her chest with ease. Her eyes perked up as the familiar scent of coffee filled her nose, Ianto walked through the cog door, sounding the light and alarm which soon subsided, and then through the gate, her face softened, her lip rolled back down and Jack's questioning eyes left her face and flew to Ianto's.

"Ianto, oue far night, lietic?" *Ianto, you are here, why?* Asked an uncertain Larka as she looked at Jack's face, his eyes were looking at the ground, his long eyelashes resting on his cheek bones.

"Im just going to finish with some...um...Medical supplies?" Said Larka awkwardly improvising, walking to the med bay.

Jack finally turned to look at Ianto.

"Il be back, for you I promise." Ianto smiled weakly at this.

"Will you get hurt?" Jack looked down feeling very much cornered before looking back up into the Welshman's grey eyes.

"Yes." Ianto jaw clenched, Larka heard it from a few feet away.

"Will you be gone long?" Jack sighed, he couldn't lie, not now.

"A few months maybe, I don't know how long the war will last, how different the time zones are!" Ianto considered this a moment and nodded. Jack began to think he should just leave now and stop hurting this man, but Ianto pulling him into a searing kiss, while a few meters away a ginger haired girl smiled mutely to herself.

Larka cried a moment. She walked up behind Jack, unnoticed by each of the men, taking one last look at Ianto's face, she reached out, whispered "Im sorry." And touched Jack's shoulder. Ianto fell to his knees as he had been leaning against Jack, his startled face cringed and turned to tears as Larka's final words played again and again in his head.

'_Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry.'_

Ianto knew then that she was forgiven.

Ianto took shaky breaths, Jack was there, then gone, disappeared, with his best friend. His soulmate. He went into Jack's office, he saw quite a few things missing, including a picture of Khaz, he remembered very clearly what happened, it was all his fault that he was killed, he remembered the red hand reaching into Khaz's throat, pulling apart the skin, long red strings- still twitching- followed. Ianto closed his eyes, _Khaz jumped out to save me_, his eyes fluttered open when Toshiko Sato's voice came from behind him.

"Ianto?" He turned, tears ran down his cheeks, dripping onto his well-ironed purple shirt collar, Jack didn't see him last in his best suit, but that wasn't exactly on his mind right now. He ran, shoving Tosh to the side, he ran down the stairs, three at a time, he grabbed his coat and was out the door. Now, in the tourist office and threw his hands on the desk, screeching through his clenched teeth, deep breaths, looking around, car keys, better dead-lock the cog door as well, Tosh will come after him any minute and it won't take her that long to break the security dead-lock. He did so and ran through the door, Cardiff, Mermaid Quay was cold, breezy, might rain later. The thick clouds trickled water now, like a fiddle would trickle notes, Ianto picked up his brisk pace, he had a guitar and his very own fiddle at home waiting for him, or maybe...Yes his car. He never spoke of his musical talents, no one ever asked so why should they know? No one thought of him as anything else than tea-boy...At least coffee-boy was less demeaning. No one ever thought of him having a life outside Stormeye, except Larka maybe, did Jack understand? No, he wouldn't, he never does...

He ran through the rain and into the waiting car, parked in a reserved space for him. He drove, he drove way past his apartment, further and further, he looked behind him, he saw the long black leather guitar case in the back seat with an identical but smaller one containing his fiddle. He didn't even smile when he saw them, just one look to make sure they were there. Ianto, pushing further down on the acceleration and was now driving in the Welsh country out of Cardiff.

Ianto drove into the small village where he grew up, and into the local park, it was raining still and it was practically deserted apart from the odd person running to their cars.

The old willow tree still stood, and Ianto placed the guitar case at the foot of the trunk and took his fiddle up with him, also leaving the case by the foot of the trunk. The willow's branches swooped over, sheltering the Welshman from the down pour, after he tuned his fiddle and felt around the neck for the strings, he played for a while, singing too, one of his own songs. But didn't get through the entire song due to a soaking wet, drenched Toshiko Sato approaching him.


End file.
